The Meadow
by Sielouch-06
Summary: And so he waits. He waited and will wait forever.


**The Meadow**

**By Sielouch-06**

* * *

Hello Guys ! so I wrote another one-shot. I hope you will **read and review. ENJOY :D**

* * *

It was almost sunset when an old man sat slowly on his wooden chair in the middle of a lonely meadow. As always, he would look at the empty chair beside him, his wrinkled eyes turning glassy and with his long bony fingers, he would get the letter inside his pocket, reading it with a distant look as her memories flooded his senses.

* * *

As a five year old boy, Uchiha Sasuke was always out in the meadow to play when one particular day in summer, he saw a girl with pink hair and emerald eyes. Her eyes were puffy and her nose was red from crying her heart out.

Curious about the girl that he never saw before, he went near her and introduced himself.

" _Hey, I'm Uchiha Sasuke. My okaa-san calls me Sasu-kun." _The green-eyed girl looked at him with utter surprise.

"_Uhmm… Please don't be afraid… I'm just here to asked you why you're crying"_ little Sasuke explained while giving an apologetic smile.

The pinkette then rose from her crouched position and rubbed her tear-stained face.

"_I am Sakura. Haruno Sakura ."_ she smiled a fake smile.

"_I am crying because my okaa-san is going to leave me here for_ _a_ _few months together with my obasan." _

Seeing her fake smile, Sasuke, from that day on promised himself to make her happy no matter what.

* * *

Those few months turned into years and with those years, they became real bestfriends and would always play.

Sakura eventually forgot the loneliness she felt as Sasuke filled it with unforgettable memories, with them in the state of euphoria at their small paradise, the meadow.

"_When we grow up, I'm going to marry you in front of many people"_ , Sasuke promised with a large grin.

"_Really? Then I will have many problems."_ ,Twirling her pink strands, Sakura told him with a pout.

"_Why is that so?"_ he asked with one-raised eyebrow.

"_For everyone will be jealous of me because I have a very handsome husband_", she blurted with a serious face.

Sasuke then burst into fits of laughter as he raised his pinky finger and said:

"_You'll be the only one that I'm gonna marry and I will protect you from my fangirls. "_

"_Promise?"_ ,Sakura inquired with uncertainty.

"_Promise.",_ And they entwined their fingers and Sakura sealed it with a kiss on his cheeks.

Blood rose to his face and he blushed profusely.

"_Are you blushing?" _Sasuke became redder as Sakura giggled freely.

"_oh… Sasu-kun is blushing… Sasu-kun is blushing… Sasu-kun is blushing…"_ she sang while laughing hysterically but screamed as Sasuke ran after her.

**The meadow became lively as the two of them filled it with unknown love.**

* * *

Time passed by, puberty hit them with a bull's eye, Sakura turned into a maiden who can turn everyone's head by her undeniable beauty and Sasuke, being himself became a fine gentleman. But still, nothing had changed.

Not until, one day, when the rain was pouring so hard and Sakura's mother arrived and got her to go back to the city.

Not knowing Sakura was already gone, Sasuke went to their house to fetch her but the only thing that he saw was a letter.

_Dearest Sasu-kun,_

_I know that I'm already gone when you found this letter. I'm sorry. Deeply sorry for not being able to say goodbye to you personally. But I want to tell you all these things through this letter. I want to thank you for making me happy through all these years. For the smiles, for the laughter, for the first holding hands to first kiss. But hey, I'm not going anywhere because I will always be somewhere inside your mind (and heart) …because you'll always be here in mine. I hope that you'll be happy and this is not yet goodbye as I will write again next month for my new address in the city._

_Hoping to see you in the near future :D_

_With love,_

_Your Cherry Blossom_

* * *

Sasuke wiped his face and became determined because of what's inside the letter.

* * *

"She will come back"

"She will come back"

"She will come back"

"She will come back"

"She will come back"

* * *

Sasuke kept these words in his mind and will always repeat this like a mantra whenever he reminisces those times.

* * *

And so he waited for the month to come. But that month didn't come so he waited for another.

"**Maybe she just forgot" **

* * *

And another month.

"**Maybe she's busy"**

* * *

And another.

"**Maybe the letter was just delayed"**

* * *

Until months turned to years and he began to accept the reality.

"**Maybe she's seeing someone"**

* * *

And another year.

"**Maybe she's happy with her life now"**

* * *

And another year.

"**Maybe she doesn't love me the way I love her"**

* * *

And lots of years

"**But I'm still hoping because I promised her to be the only girl that I will love and marry."**

* * *

**And so he waits, he waited and will wait forever.**

* * *

Until now, Sasuke hears nothing about her whereabouts but Sasuke in his 60's still goes back to the meadow everyday where he first met her and sits in the empty bench holding the only letter that he got from Sakura as he waits for her to come back again beside him, in his arms.

* * *

So, is it okay? **Kindly review please :D**

**Btw ADVANCED MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**


End file.
